Millenniummon
Millenniumon= Millenniummon is an Ultimate Composite Digimon that has fused the overwhelming power possessed by Mugendramon and the data of various powerful Digimon possessed by Chimairamon. It is said to be impossible to defeat, and at present the unclear cause of its fusion is being ascertained, but it is unlikely that any clues will be found. Its Special Move is creating a different dimension with compressed time, and it can keep an opponent in that subspace for an eternity. |-|MoonMillenniummon= Existing within Millenniumon's inner world, it is a soul Digimon. As a result of Millenniumon's dark spirit becoming a Digimon, it does not possess a fixed form. Although it often takes the shape of a crystal, it seems that, due to its hatred and anger against the enemies who oppose it, that shape can be changed. Also, as a soul it does not have substance, and so it is immune to physical attacks. To defeat Moon Millenniumon, one must first defeat Millenniummon, its true form, but it's likely there are virtually no Digimon who are up to that task. Also, even if by some chance Millenniumon is defeated, it is said that it will separate from its now-dead true form and be revived throughout time and space. Its Special Move is "Death Crystal", and while it does not possess a corporeal destructive force, it is said that it chops up the opposing Digimon's spirit. |-|Sealed ZeedMillenniummon= Flying freely between space and time, it is a king of evil that is still trying to destroy all eras and worlds. Although a Digimon will become a Digitama if defeated in battle, there are very rare occasions when it has instead been reborn from within the corpse of its data. According to one theory, when Millenniumon died in a furious battle, the dark soul it possessed was reborn as Zeed Millenniumon. Also, as for the bands which wrap around Zeed Millenniumon, it is said that they are like chains which suppress its abilities, but it is unknown who could cast such a spell on Zeed Millenniumon.12 However, it is foretold that if it is released from this spell, it will rain unfathomable destruction upon the Digital World. Its Special Move is "Time Destroyer", which consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. |-|Unsealed ZeedMillenniummon= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C | 1-C | 1-C | High 1-C Name: Millenniumon/Milenniummon | MoonMillenniumon/Moon=Millenniummon | ZeedMillenniumon/ZeedMillenniummon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Virus-type Composition Digimon, Incarnation of Darkness, Anomaly Powers and Abilities: Millenniumon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Millenniumon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Time Manipulation (In the forms of time slow, acceleration, erasure and stop. Can even freeze immeasurables), Spatial Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Time Travel, BFR, Acausality (Was born from the fusion of Kimeramon and Machinedramon several years before the former was created), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, was able to regenerate even after being deleted), He was able to revive Piemon, Myotismon, Etemon, and Devimon by creating timeslips and created evil copies of the DigiDestined's partners that could challenge Ryo, Data Manipulation, Can create, destroy, and manipulate entire timelines at will, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Matter Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Existence Erasure, Age Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Resurrection (If he were to die, he can revive himself throughout space and time.), Absolute Zero, Dimensional BFR, Death Manipulation, Precognition, Possession, Petrification, Chain Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5 and 8. As long has his power of Darkness is infinite, he cannot die), Power Mimicry, Sealing, Duplication (Can multiply infinitely), Holy Manipulation, Telepathy, Possession, Phasing, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Can shoot missiles, Body Modification, Heat Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Can generate shockwaves, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation and Power Nullification with Texture Blow, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Mind Reading, Durability Negation (By teleporting his swords within others), Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation (The embodiment of Non-evolution, Darkness and Death is apart of his Darkness), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Existence Erasure (Is a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area and thus is nonexistent). |-|MoonMilenniumon=All previous abilities, Morality Manipulation, Immortality (Type 8. Cannot be killed unless its prior form, Millenniummon, is killed before Moon=Millenniumon is able to regenerate and resurrect itself). |-|Zeed=All previous abilities. |-|General Digimon Abilities=Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is DIgimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others. Digimon are in essence a 5-Dimensional existence and even though they aren't physically this powerful, their mind and souls are still of a higher plane), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Digimon have their minds and souls, protected by the Wireframe, requiring one to cross the wireframe before reaching the minds/souls of a Digimon), Hacking and Power Nullification (Digimon are resistant to the bugging of the Eaters, which usually corrupt data leaving them useless). Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Far stronger than any of the Digimon Sovereigns, who were unable to defeat him despite their mutual cooperation, was able to warp and twist the fabric of the Digital World with his presence alone, His basic attacks can create entire timelines) | Complex Multiverse level (Immensely more powerful than Millenniumon who warped the space-time of the Digital World and was implied to be capable of creating and destroying entirely new Digital Worlds. Far above The Four Holy Beasts, who admitted that they couldn't even touch him, let alone defeat him. It took the combined efforts of Ken Ichijouji and Ryo Akiyama to finally put him down, and even then, it was only a temporary victory)) | Complex Multiverse level (Far Stronger than before. Said to be capable of destroying "All Eras" and "All Worlds", in which there are an infinite number of. Was going to warp every Network into one single world that exist solely for him) | High Complex Multiverse level (Stated to be able to be able to rule the entire Digi-verse in Heroes/Crusader, this would include all higher dimensions as well) Speed: Immeasurable (Can freely travel through space and time and decimated the Digimon Sovereigns) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Complex Multiveral | High Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Machinedramon's Infinity Cannons Intelligence: Milleniummon is a particularly devious individual, defeating and trapping all of the original DigiDestined before reviving their past foes as their captors just to spite them. He has knowledge of multiple timelines and is able to manipulate them in order to increase his chances of victory. However, due to his sadism and berserker tendencies in combat, he's prone to minor oversights that lead to his downfall, such as letting Agumon escape, allowing him to reach Ryo and enlist the boy's help in stopping Millenniummon. Weaknesses: He is destined to be defeated by Ryo due to being his fated partner and is thus weakened in his presence. Notable Attacks/Techniques Millenniumon * Cannon Fire: Fires a barrage of fireballs from his cannons. * Energy Blast: Places his hands together and charges his cannons, then runs at his opponent to stun them while he fires. * Time Unlimited: Forms a black orb in its mouth that, when fired, creates another timeline in which the time is compressed, sealing the target inside for all eternity on contact. ** Dimension Destroyer: After trapping an opponent with Time Unlimited, he collapses the entire dimension he created to destroy them. * Time Warp: Sends his enemies into a parallel dimension, slowing the target to a crawl down and restarting everything or sending them to the past, present or future. * Darkness Zone: Generates a dark dimension that extends between both his hands infinitely, and erases everything in his path from existence. * Grand Death Big Bang: Suicide attack that produces an explosion strong enough to wipe out two parallel dimensions. Used as a final resort. * Death Evolution: He confines the enemy within the tips of his tentacles and degenerates it. * Panic Wisp: A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. * Touch of Evil: He can stick his arm into the ground and have it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and allowing SkullSatamon to brainwash them. * Texture Blow: '''Forcefully turns the opponent into a sprite while nullifying their abilities. * '''Destruction: A darkness based attack that has a chance of instantly killing the opponent. * Clown Trick: This attack has been used to cover several attacks: **He throws a giant tablecloth at the opponent. If it touches the opponent it transforms them into a key chain. **Conjures a ring of fire to attack opponents **Creates a large ball and has it come out of the ground beneath the opponent to trip them up. **Disguises himself (made himself look like a normal clown in Episode 40) **Reflects an opponent's attack back. * Soul Chopper: Swings at the opponent with its scythe. Those who suffer this technique have their souls completely annihilated. * Shi no Senkoku/Father Time: Summons a magic circle of dark power kills an opponent with a word of death. * Hell's Hand: Attacks the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell (The Dark Area). * Death Charm: Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. * Nightmare Wave: Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. * Poison Breath: Blows out a poisonous smoke. * Power Null: A thought that nullifies the opponent's special abilities. * Chrono Breaker:: Wears away its foe's bodies by stopping time or erasing it. This has shown to work on Immeasurable beings. * Dark Fire: Sends flames from the abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. Moon * Dark Spores: Generates a cloud of Dark Spores that implant themselves within his targets, slowly twisting their minds to make them as evil and cruel as he, but works subtly enough that the person seems to believes that they are doing so out of their own will. * Death Crystal: Tears his enemy's soul to pieces with an incorporeal attack, making it impossible to defend against. Zeed * Time Destroyer: Consigns hostile opponents to oblivion across space and time. So far, no one who has been brushed off by this technique has returned alive from space and time. * Chrono Paradox: Fires two atomic rays from his mouths that destroy everything in their path. * Reincarnation: Due to the nature of its existence, if its physical body should somehow be destroyed it will simply return to being Moon=Milleniummon, allowing it to restore its body across time and space and return to being ZeedMillenniummon. Key: Milenniummon | Moon=Millenniumon | Sealed ZeedMillenniummon | Unsealed Zeed Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fusions Category:Acausal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Death Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heat Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Immortals Category:Chain Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Age Users Category:Creation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Concept Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Dragons Category:Hellfire Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users